Locked
by ticatoast
Summary: Oneshot. A twisted future for the Doctor and Clara. The Doctor's behind bars, not quite sure why. Why did she do this to him? His impossible girl? But the question really going through his mind is- Why?


"How could you do this to me, Clara?" His voice cracked, rusty, his eyes pleading with her. "How could you?"

She looked at him, then dropped her gaze as if ashamed. "I had to."

He stared at her through the bars. Why had she done it? They were so happy, best friends. And she had gone and dashed his heart against a stone, not even bothering to pick up the pieces.

"Why?!" He suddenly yelled, slamming down his hand. Clouds of dust appeared, swirling through the dim light. "I asked so little of you, Clara. So little. You were my companion, my friend. My-" his voice broke "-impossible girl."

Clara lifted her head slowly, daring to look him in the eye. "It was necessary."

"For what?" he begged her, "for what? What was so great that you could just leave me here?"

"For the cause."

Her voice was so cold, so suddenly, it chilled both of his hearts. Where had his happy Clara gone, the one who laughed at all of his ridiculous jokes? Made fun of him and his chin? Who went everywhere with him willingly, and on occasion did the hand-grabbing-and-running bit?

"It was necessary." Her voice startled him, but she was only repeating what she had said before. Sighing, he leaned his head against the bars and looked up into her eyes. Clara stared into his gaze, returning it as if daring him to blink first. To blink. He smiled slightly as the two-word phrase reminded him of happier days, running with previous companions. Even when he was running for his life, he was happy. Just like Clara used to make him.

Her eyes held no remorse in them. They were hard blocks set in her head, simply watching him. She swallowed, and then blinked, still staring. But now her eyes seemed tired. Still cold, but... tired. Suddenly, Clara glanced away, staring towards the floor.

"It was necessary. Otherwise... too many things would have happened. Bad things."

"Like what?" he pressed, his breath swirling the dusty air.

"The end of you and me. The end of our world, and time, together."

He gasped, in shock. "That's why you locked me up? Hid me away, took my TARDIS, threw away the key?" He suddenly laughed throatily. "You afraid of loosing me Clara? That's why?!"

"You had to leave me at some point. I knew all the stories. Lost, abandoned, left by their own measures. Dead. That's how all of your companions end up. Gone." Clara's voice said scathingly. "I would just be another name on a long list of companions. Some new, younger, prettier girl would saunter into your life and you'd forget me."

"Never!" he burst out, shocked by what she had said. "I would never abandon you!"

"Oh, are you sure?" She arched an eyebrow, any of the tiredness that was left quickly disappearing from her face. "What about Sarah-Jane Smith, hmm?"

His hearts thumped together as he took in what she said. She was saying he would just leave his impossible girl behind, and move onto someone else. He shook his head slightly. This couldn't be his Clara. Clara had done this to him, but... she wasn't this temperamental. She wouldn't be so harsh to him, so far-away.

"Besides," Clara said, softer then the scathing tone she had used seconds ago, "You would've eventually learned my secret." She hesitated. "I knew."

"Knew what?" he asked curiously, the words slipping out.

"I knew about being the other versions of me. I could remember bits and pieces of it, not the whole lives, just meeting the Doctor and saving him. Well, not when I first him, you. In this body. I had no idea who you were when you helped me with the Internet and started the whole great thing. But later, bits and pieces started to enter my mind, just of you. The Doctor. I gained whole lives later, at Trenzalore. But I knew."

Just when he was sure she would never come back, she had to come, stir up old memories, and then drop the bomb on him. "How long have I been in here?"

The question startled her slightly, he could tell. Clara straightened. "Why?"

"Just tell me."

"A long time."

"Exact time, Clara!"

"Fine." Her voice was bitter. "A few months past 50 years."

"Why did you come now? Why after so long? Why did you look the same as you did when you put me in this place?! How could YOU, my impossible girl, do this to ME?!" He screamed, sudden rage sweeping through him. Clara had never told him this. Nothing. Only to keep him. Lose him. Safe. Secrets, lies. Abandoned. 50 years of torture, all alone. His thoughts flickered through his head like wildfire.

"Doctor."

With that one word, all of his thoughts stopped, his hearts slowing, his eyes blinking in wonder. What was that? It felt like so long, so long! He hadn't been called that in so long. It sounded like Clara, the old Clara, his Clara. The way she would've said it. It had been said with tenderness, filled with love.

Almost without his consent, the question slipped out. "Doctor who?" he whispered quietly.

He looked up and saw Clara staring at him, a hint of a smile on her face at that question. "Doctor," she whispered back. "I'm sorry."

He stared at her as she turned and walked away, moving towards the door that led out of his cell. When she reached the entrance, Clara turned, and he saw her eyes had become cold once more.

"One more thing," she said clearly. "Your daughter says hello."

She swept out of the cell, leaving him alone with only his thoughts, his shock, and the cameras on the walls, always, always, watching him.

X

_Hello! I'm Tica, nice to meet everyone. This is my first fanfiction, hope you all enjoyed it. Please review if you have a moment! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters. _


End file.
